


ぎせい (Gisei)

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Out of The Shadows), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Donatello wants coffee gdi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Leonardo needs a therapist or something because this boy stone cold, Manipulation, Michelangelo feels guilty under the surface, Other, Protective Siblings, Raphael didn't mean it to go badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: (n) victim; sacrifice; scapegoat--Leo's lying through his teeth for now.





	ぎせい (Gisei)

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been everyone in this fic once upon a time. Having three younger siblings helps too.  
> :p

“It was me, Sensei. I didn't do my job and I just… had a lapse in judgement.” Leonardo piped up from his seat at the furthest from their father. His eyes hadn’t left the ground since they all walked in, and his face was hard.

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph looked down their line in shock. What did their brother just say? That… Donnie knew that was a false statement, it was a  _ team  _ failure today and not a  _ leaders  _ failure. Hey, now that Donnie thought about it -- and he really was thinking hard on this -- there was no  _ leader  _ failure in any mission they’d been on. If Leonardo was with them and tried his best, and the team lost, it was  _ all  _ their faults. Donnie looked to his immediate left at Mikey and saw his baby brothers awestruck face morph into sad realism. Donnie looked to his right and at the end of their line at Raphael, whose face was confused and startled. It wasn’t a good look on either of them… he could only imagine how he himself looked right now with all that racked his brain. Why was Leo doing this? Why was it coming down to this?  _ What was he doing _ ?

“Leonardo, I know your nature. You and Michelangelo are one in the same; you take the blame upon yourself to elude the truth from me. Whether or not I like this, is yet to be seen…” Master Splinter said from his training platform a few feet in front of them. His hands were behind his back, his aura professional more than fraternal. “ _ But _ , if I do not get answers, I will be forced to punish you  _ all _ . I want to know what happened tonight.”

Donatello readjusted his glasses and observed the moment in its infancy, the brooding of their father and the rising fear of his siblings. Donnie couldn’t tell what Leo was thinking, or feeling right now -- he didn’t have his specs to analyze Leo’s vitals, which he regretted putting in it’s charging dock before patrol. Michelangelo looked at his older brothers to his right in desperation as Splinter paced a bit more. He motioned to his left, at Leonardo, in a ‘ _ Please! What do we do? _ ’ gesture. Raphael shook his head with his eyes shifting between them and Mikey grew more upset, did they not have a plan!? An idea how to defuse the situation?! Anything to save Leo?!

“Leonardo…” Splinter trailed and looked at all of his sons before stopping on the leader. He stopped pacing when he stood in front of his most promising protege. “Mission briefing, now.”

At their fathers authoritative tone, Leonardo’s face lifted and stared at Splinter with his stone gaze. He bowed in respect before answering, “Hai, Sensei.” He waited until Splinter bowed in return, and he put both his hands on the floor -- almost like he was bracing to lunge or stand up. Leonardo spoke evenly and calculated, coldly. “We left as per your orders on our usual Saturday night patrol. I decided, while topside and if nothing happened after two hours, we would do training exercises. Nobody complained, it was a dull night and any action is better than no action…”

_ Lie number one _ . Donatello noted this down and looked at Raph, whose eyes blew wide for a second before shifting into confusion. Everyturtle here knew Raphael had complained tonight, he had gotten mad that Leo had cut patrol short to, in his words, “play games”. Leonardo had suggested Ninja Tag or Follow The Leader, with Mikey piping in about Hide’n’Seek. Raphael wanted to patrol far, far into the gang filled part of the city but Leonardo had called them back not even three rooftops into the area. They had a fight that lasted nearly an hour before Donnie butted in with a, “Leo’s right, it’s too dangerous that far into the area. We could get hurt. 79% chance of two turtles getting injured or worse…”

That shut the argument up, but not their tempers that hour. Even Mikey calling out a hot chick on the streets didn’t make Raph budge to slap him or check her out too.

“... And so, we played Follow The Leader. Sadly, I lead the charge into danger…”

_ Lie number two _ . Raph shook his head and Mikey’s betrayed how he was feeling. Donnie watched as every emotion imaginable, and then some, pass over the orange turtles face.  _ Michelangelo  _ had lead the charge tonight. Since the purple turtle wasn’t in the mood to lead, Donnie made everyone pick a number between 1 and 10 to see who’d lead tonight. Raph has 3, Leo chose 7, and Mikey chose 6. Mikey won when Donnie revealed the number as 5.

The orange turtle had been so excited, since now  _ he  _ was the king of orders. Mikey even got a good chuckle out of Leo and Don as he danced around chanting about what he’d make them do, both knowing Mikey wouldn’t allow it but  _ god  _ were some of them funny to think about. 

Raph didn’t laugh, if anything, he seemed to get more upset. But he found his peace when Mikey walked a bit out of the group to think as he had no idea what to do with his newfound leadership. Raph walked behind Mikey and made suggestions on how to be a good leader. And pointed onward into the gangs territory, knowing Mikey didn’t know what  _ really  _ lies ahead. Michelangelo was ecstatic to lead on “In the charge against evil itself!” and had lead Raphael into the territory. Leonardo and Donatello had stood there in horrified awe as the duo continued in that direction without them. They had left Mikey to ponder for only a minute by himself… they had been so confused on the sudden move that they followed them not to continue the game, but to watch over them. 

How stupid that move had been…

“... I forgot about the new mafioso taking refuge in Monticello and calling the NYPD out. I forgot about the safe route around the area, I forgot about the harm that could have befallen us… All because I had something to prove. To myself or to my brothers, I have no clue…”

_ Lies number 3 and 4. _ Leo had not forgotten anything, it was Michelangelo who just didn’t know what was happening in the city before them. Mikey had lead them into danger unknowingly, and it was all weighing heavily on Raphael’s shoulders. When they had been spotted by the gangsters and shot at, it was Donatello and Leonardo who took the fall. Literally, they were shot at and the bullets had scared them so much they lost their cool and fell in an alleyway together. Donatello’s left shoulder  _ still  _ hurt from the bullet, but at least it didn’t go all the way through. Leonardo had received much worse. His right leg had been shot twice above the knee and he landed in the alleyway with Donatello’s weight hitting him soon after… he broke his left arm and shoulder trying to break both of their falls. Leo was lucky his shoulder only needed rest after being set, his arm sported a highlight green cast even as he spoke now to Splinter.

“... I didn’t do my job leading them in, so I did my best to get them out. I failed again as Donatello was wounded along with me. Long story cut short; I failed tonight, Master.” Leonardo lowered his head slowly to rest on the floor, putting all the weight on his upper right side. “Please, Master, I beg for forgiveness for my error.”

_ Lies _ ,  _ lies _ ,  _ lies _ … Mikey’s breath started to pick up and he started to panic, Donnie didn’t need his specs to see that. His own chest was gravely still, almost like it feared simply beating would give away the true story. Raph was still physically but his mental state was frantic. That story wasn’t convincing  _ at all _ , and he feared for his big brother. What was Splinter going to do? Raph knows Splinter’s word was important to Leo, and repremendings were often harsher for the eldest than any other brother. And they hit their mark harder too. Leonardo had the longest guilt train in the whole family, rivaling Raphael’s own. Leo was injured, so he wouldn’t receive a physical punishment… right? Splinter wouldn’t do that, would he…? Raph could feel the rising hysterics in the back of his head… he was doubting  _ every single thing  _ that was before him.

Splinter looked disgruntled. “Leonardo, you know I can not believe such a story.  _ You _ , my son, leaving such a wide margin of error? With all those missing factors? Risking so much for -- what did you say? --  _ pride _ ?” Splinter shook his head at his bowing son. “I want the truth, Leonardo. This is no joke.”

“And it isn’t, Master. No one is laughing and no one is pulling your leg.” Leonardo put himself even closer to the floor in his bow without straining his injuries. “I fully understand your disbelief, I would too if I wasn’t there myself… I’m sorry.”

Splinter looked like he wanted to say something, like he wanted to yell. His whiskers weren’t twitching to sense or smell, but to rid himself of muscular movement. He wanted to lash out, they could see it. The old rat shook his head, held his head low, and started to pace again. His tail whooshing up and down, agitated. 

If it hit the ground in it’s movements, everyone but Leonardo and Splinter flinched in fear.

Donnie looked to Raph to survey him but was cut short by Splinter whipping to the three younger siblings. Mikey and Donnie instantly straightened their backs and let their faces fall into scared frowns. Raphael didn’t move much, but he seemed to shrink a little under their fathers gaze.

“My sons, I can hardly believe Leonardo’s story. And I know it is a lie. So, when this is over I will deal with his lying.” That caused Leonardo to flinch but not rise from his position. “One. Last. Time.  _ What happened _ ?”

The whole room was tense. Every _ one _ was tense, even Splinter. Was the truth so hard to tell? Had something dangerous happened to his sons outside of the stories boundaries? Was it even gangsters that shot up his sons? Had the NYPD who turned against them? He grew angry on the outside, and feared on the inside.  _ What causes such dishonesty so blatantly _ ? He must know. It was gravely frightening.

“Michelangelo.” Splinter called out his youngest son. “Is Leonardo’s tale true?”

Donatello and Raphael held their breaths. Splinter was going after the weak link and Mikey’s face was pale, a tell-tale sign his resolve was weakening slowly. Each word seems to be knocking on the frail glass the truth was hiding behind. Mikey’s mouth moved every now and again without a sound. Eventually, it must have grained on Splinter’s frayed nerves because he moved on.

“Donatello, Raphael. The truth.” Splinter called. 

Raphael must have his tongue twisted because he stuttered one word at a time in an incoherent string of words. It became unbearable for Donatello to hear the blubbering of his older brother and he spoke up, albeit quietly in reluctance.

“Master Splinter… Leonardo didn’t tell you the truth… really, what happened…” Donatello couldn’t speak higher than a mumble and he couldn’t look his father in the eyes. He looked at each of his siblings and stopped dead in his tracks.

Raphael’s eyes were heavy and dark, his mind was obviously processing what is happening and what has happened today. His mind was heavy and his face even harsher than usual with a permanent “ _ Why? _ ” etched into his features. He looked… conflicted.

Michelangelo looked broken. He looked like his world had come to smack him and cause him pain. And it had. Hard. And it hit others, made others hurt too. His eyes were dark, but still… hopeful. Donnie pitied his baby brother, he was always an optimist… even when tethering on the edge of breaking down.

Leonardo… Leo’s face, turned to it’s left, spoke a million words with no emotions attached to the message. “ _ Do you see now? Who has to fall? _ ” his eyes spoke. His eyes… never giving anyone, even Splinter, a glimpse of what was inside. Donnie felt driven by that small rope of strength in their own feigning reserves.

Donnie’s voice eventually came back, soft. “He forgot… to mention that… we all wish to be better. Even if Leo… could have done better, we all lagged behind. When we’re better… can we all train harder?”

That didn’t seem to be what Splinter wanted to hear, but it was all he got. He sighed and mulled it over as he looked at all his sons. Raphael and Michelangelo were both shaken up by what happened tonight and Splinter’s prodding wasn’t helping. Donatello was borrowing strength from somewhere else in the physical world because his ingenious son looked about ready to collapse. Leonardo hadn’t moved a muscle since he bowed in upmost respect, respect he felt wasn’t being taken seriously or was used to appease him. He wasn’t angry… just scared. And disappointed. But… it was all he was going to get. His sons were hurting, some more on the inside then the outside. 

Splinter’s voice was soft now, almost monotone. “Tonight… I know I won’t get the answers I seek. And…” Splinter sighed sadly. “It seems we have more pressing matters. We are two warriors short, and not ready for this new opponent just yet. We will rest, recuperate, and train thoroughly. We will have patrols into that area once we are better, there is no need to involve Mr. Jones and Ms. O’Neil with them.”

That made Mikey and Raph snap out of their stuppers; Mikey looking like he just clocked in, and Raph looking up only slightly to pay attention. Donnie noticed Leo never moved. He was really selling this act, wasn’t he…

“Rest, Michelangelo and Raphael. I wish to look after Donatello and Leonardo for tonight. I will ask no further questions until we are all alright.” Splinter nodded to the two former turtles. “Goodnight, my sons.”

Raphael slowly drew to his feet, looking through everything and everyone, and as he dragged his feet to stand behind Michelangelo, he pulled his baby brother to his feet. He put both hands on Mikey’s shoulders and gently lead him away. 

“Goodnight, Sensei.” 

And they were gone. Leaving Donatello and Leonardo to their fathers administration. Both eyes fell upon the bowing leader and Splinter slowly drew to his sons person. He wasn’t putting any stress on his leg or arm that wasn’t mandatory for motion and that only made the position more dangerous. He could fall forward, or his leg could go numb, or…

“Leonardo. There is no need for…” Splinter’s voice grew softer. But he trailed off when Leo shook his head in the ground.

“I failed… I’m so sorry. Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Sensei… I failed.” Leo said in a strained whisper. His tone wasn’t unlike that he’d use to point out a mistake to his brothers. But now, it was pointed inwardly, at himself. “I will train harder… I have to be… stronger…”

Donatello didn’t know how to react or how to respond. Leonardo never really had a confidant in the family. Raph had Mikey, Mikey had Raph or Donnie, Donnie personally liked Leo’s view more when he needed help… Rarely -- and he means  _ rarely  _ \-- does Leonardo ever come to  _ him _ . This… this need of emotional stability was… many things, including scary and new.

Splinter, almost in a trained motion, drew his son back to sitting on his knees with his two paws to his shoulders. He gently spoke to Leonardo as the turtle refused to make eye contact.

“ _ Daijoubu desuka, Gisei…” _ Splinter asked and Leonardo’s face scrunched up.

Leonardo nodded, slowly. “ _ Hai,  _ **_otouchan_ ** .”

At the usual of this tone, the rats eyes turned sader, and Splinter drew his son in for a hug while minding his shoulder and arm. Donatello, not knowing Japanese or the use of this word, drew into the place where they embraced to pat at Leo’s shell. Maybe… maybe everything would be alright after all. Maybe. If Leo didn’t let something slip in Japanese.

“Donatello, let us help Leonardo to the kitchen. I think we could all use something to steel our nerves.” Splinter said as he offered his hand to the blue leader and allowed the purple brother to stand up without them. “Some tea -- no coffee, I want you to sleep tonight as well, Donatello -- will help us all tonight.”

  
“ _ Hai _ ,  _ Sensei _ .” They both said in succession as they began for the kitchen.


End file.
